The computer internet retains the potential for a user to access a substantial amount of relevant information for the user's current needs. However, such a user has traditionally been limited not by access to the information but instead by searching and organizing data available on the internet to infer relevant information.
There exists a need to provide better search provisions to allow a user to infer relevant information more efficiently.